loveless to beloved
by Rebelchickie
Summary: what would happen if Mikan was never raised by her grandfather but the ESP had her throughout her childhood. what if she was beaten, abused and scarred. at age 13 when she is rescued by the acadamy will she be able to learn that shes not useless, that shes not alone, and overcome the barries that hold her back and make friends...maybe even fall in love...
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm izzy. This is my first story. I would like to hear your opinion!

…...

Chapter 1- Mikan's P.O.V

I have always wondered what it would be like to have someone love me. To have someone comfort me when I cry and hold me when I'm scared. Someone who would never hit me, and who would tell me they loved me. But that is only something I could wish for. HE tells me that I'm just a useless piece of garbage. A waste of space and of oxygen. HE tells me ill die alone. But still somewhere in my heart I still WISH that it wasn't true. Maybe it is and I'm just denying the truth. Nothing in my 13 years of life has told me any different. But all I cling onto is the hope that its not.

I'm laying in my bed hoping sleep will take me to a place outside this windowless hell I call my room, yet knowing that my insomniatic mind wont let me. I'm far to scared to let myself be so defenseless. I need to be alert. I never know when HE will come. So I lay in bed ever night terrified that I will hear the dreaded sound of footsteps that only come from designer shoes that signal he is coming. Please just let me sleep in peace for one day of my life. I laugh to myself for even asking for that.

'that is a wish that will never come true,' I think to myself as I stand up and walk over to my small crappy bathroom.

I look in the mirror. Iv never a day in my life thought that I was pretty. Actually I hate to even look in the mirror. My hair is brown and goes down to my lower back and it curls at the ends. My skin is pale from lack of sunlight. My cheeks don't hold any color. I have pink lips that probably could look beautiful if I smiled, but I have no reason to smile. Lastly I have large, brown eyes flecked with gold that show nothing but sorrow and seem way to big on my thin face and look even bigger with the deep bags under them. No, this girl is not pretty. She is haunted.

KLICK CLACK KLICK CLACK

"Ohhhh dolly, come out, come out, where ever you are," HE sarcastically coos at me.

The sound of his voice sends chills down my spine and makes me nauseous. it's the sound of evil. This…demon puts Satan to shame. But I quickly sit back down on my bed and wait for what's to come.

'Please, don't let him hurt me.' I pray.

HE opens the door….

KLICK CLACK

KLICK CLACK

No HE'S going to hurt me

KLICK CLACK

KLICK CLACK

HE'S going to kill me…..

KLICK CLACK

No….

KLICK….

He slapped me as hard as he could across the face, knocking me to the ground.

"YOU FREAK. DIE ALREADY. UNDO WHAT YOUR MOTHER DID AND TAKE THESE STONES OUT OF ME!" HE screamed as HE kicked me in the stomach.

I refused. I don't know why I haven't taken those stones out of him. But I guess my mother got herself killed putting them in or so HE SAYS. I didn't want to undo what she did. HE has done nothing good for me so why should I help him. HE beats me. Never have I done anything wrong and yet I'm punished. I wont degrade myself to his level and help him. HE looks like a child. Yet HE acts like a monster. So silently I take his kicks and refusing his command.

"Then ill just have to ruin that pretty face of yours," HE says taking out a pocket knife. HE cuts me from my left eyebrow all the way through my eye and stops at my cheek bone. I can feel the warm blood trickle down my face.

"One day everything you've done to me is going to come back to haunt you. Your going to pay for the pain and suffering you put me through because of your own selfishness. Then when your dying, ill be there, laughing in your face. No longer will I be LOVELESS. It will be you. LOVELESS AND ALONE. So hit me, cut me, punch me, kick me, just remember this: I WILL NEVER TAKE THOSE STONES OUT," I scream before I lose consciousness.

…...

Natsume's P.O.V

This day is not going to end up normal. I can just tell. Nothing seems right. '

Maybe is just need some sleep…yeah that must be it,' I think to myself as I prop my feet up on the desk in front of me and put my manga over my eyes.

I can feel Ruka's worried eyes on me. He knows somethings up. I sigh and look at him knowing that I cant go to sleep with him staring at me.

"Are you alright?"

"hn,"

"Your not going on missions?"

"hn,"

Ruka sighs.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru hit Natsume with her Baka Gun 8.2.

"Whats that for?" I scream at her.

"You're an idoit. You purposely exclude everyone from your life yet you do nothing but mope. I really hate people like you. Its nothing but pathetic," she said to him.

I will never admit this to her, but she had a point. I just put on my signature smirk and rolled my eyes.

Then all our attention was averted to the front of the room as The Gay walked in.

"Hello my adorable little students, I have something very important to do so im giving you a free period, be good, my angels adiou!" he said as he hurried out of the room. There was something wrong. Of course it wasn't unusual for Narumi to give us a free period and hurry away to do…well whatever he does. But the look in his eyes showed something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

I stand up and start walking towards the door.

"Wait, Natsume dearest where are you going?" Permy called after me. I lit her hair on fire for calling me "dearest" and looked at Ruka. "Toilet," I say simply as I turn and leave.

I start towards the forest on the edge of this stupid huge school. Casually I lean against a Sakura tree and wait for him to come. Just as predicted, after about three minutes, Persona comes from the shadows.

"What a surprise. The famous Black Cat coming to me, not me having to drag his ass to go do his missions. That's a big step forward." he says to me with a smirk.

"Don't get used to it. All I need to know is why The Gay is acting so weird. What happened?" I snapped, shooting him a death glare.

"Ahh, you havent heard the news. On a raid of the ESP's lair we found something that we couldn't believe. We found a girl. She is the legendary yuka Yukihara..well she nearly married the principles brother but he was murdered. She has the stealing alice. The girls father had the alice to nullify. She amazingly has both." he said.

I didn't reply and just walked away. Little did I know that my world was about to be flipped upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters (that is excluding Yuki Kawasaki). I appreciate reviews! Thanks so much! And to explain a mistake in the first chapter they found Yuka Yukiharas daughter. AKA Mikan. Sorry for the mistake. Hope you enjoy!

-izzy

…...

Chapter 1- Mikan's P.O.V

I don't know how long I was out. All I know is that it wasn't long enough. The pain that came from creeping towards conscieceness was almost unbearable. My eye was swollen shut. My stomach ached. I could practically feel the bruises all over my body. I think I might be bleeding inwardly. As I slowly and gingerly sat up I heard something very odd. I heard yelling and running. Was the lair being raided? Did someone escape? I could feel a sliver of hope inside me that maybe, just maybe I would be saved.

"Catch them!" I heard them scream.

I cowered to the corner and slid down the wall. 'They'll probably just kill me…' I thought to myself as I squeezed my good eye shut.

'That's better then staying here for another minute,' I concluded.

WHAM. My door flung open.

'Mommy, daddy, I guess ill see you soon,' I thought calmly.

"WHO IS THAT?" one of the masked figured, who was male, asked breathlessly.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT LOOK AT HER! LETS JUST GRAB HER AND LEAVE!" the other female one retorted.

The male grabbed my arm roughly and picked me up. I just kept my eyes shut tight. Then the world suddenly got very dizzy as I was transported away from the room that I thought for sure would be the place I died. As the world came back into focus my chest felt so much lighter. I was free. Even if they killed me here I was still away from that hell. Away from Satan and his followers. Away from the prison I was kept in for my whole entire life. Even if it was the only thing I knew I didn't miss it. I would never miss it. Then I started to do something I couldn't explain.

I started to laugh. And laugh. And laugh. And laugh. It was so uncontrollable. I was laughing like a maniac. Maybe I was crazy. As my giggles subsided I opened my eye and looked at my heroes, and most likely my murderers. They both wore masked that covered there faces. The male wore the drama mask of a happy person. The female the sad person. Both had there heads turned toward me.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked.

"I'm just peachy. Just freaking peachy," I say smiling.

"My name is Narumi. I'm currently a teacher at Alice academy. it's a school for people with Alices. Myself and my partner Yuki Kawasaki want to help you. Is it alright to take you back to the Academy with us?"

I nod my head slowly. They weren't going to kill me. They wanted to….help…me.

"Please take me away….please," I whisper. Narumi nods his head and grabs my wrist as Yuki-sensei teleports us back to the academy. I look up at them both and give them a small smile.

"Thank you….so so much…" I whisper before exhaustion takes over me and I fall into a dreamless slumber.

…...

Natsume's P.O.V

I don't know what drew me towards the Middle School Principles office. For some reason I wanted to see this girl. See her to believe she was alive and that Persona wasn't just the lying bastard I knew he was regardless. I opened the door and walked right up to his desk. He looked up at me with a mixture of shock and curiosity.

"Is there anything I can get you Mr. Hyuuga?" he asked folded his hands.

"I want to see the girl you found. I want to see Mikan," I said solidly.

"Why?"

"Because,"

"Do you know her?"

"No,"

"Have you heard of her before?"

"No,"

The principle sighed.

"She's in the hospital wing right now and Imai is working on her. Don't disturb his work. The room number is SCA 432. The pass code for the door is MSP." he said quietly, seeming very distracted.

"Hn," I said as I walked out of the door

…...

I did all the middle school principle instructed and I arrived at a very exclusive part of the hospital.

"Hyuuga-san is there anything you need? Its very rare to see you hear." said a familiar nurse.

"Where is the girl that was saved on the AAO raid just yesterday night?" I asked.

She smiled sweetly at me and pointed at the door at the end of a dark hallway. I nodded my thanks and walked toward it, well more like something inside me was pulling me towards it.

Carefully I opened the door.

Step

Step

Step

Stop. And there I was, staring at the beaten, sleeping face of an angel. Her chestnut hair was curtaining her pillow and shoulders. Her long eyelashes rested on her cheeks and made me wonder what color of eyes would look back at me if she were to awaken. Her skin was white and smooth and she had a slight color in her cheeks that came from her fever. But she was utterly gorgeous. At the time I refused to admit this, hell I didn't even realize it. I just stared at her like the idiot Hotaru said I was.

All of a sudden her face twisted into a pained expression. No longer was she peacefully resting. Her dreams were becoming haunted by what she had went through and all the awful things they must have done to her to give her all those ugly scars that peek out of her way-to-big hospital dress. Without thinking I reached out my hand and cupped her bandaged left cheek. And, instantaneously, her face went back to its calm sereneness that it was before.

I on the ledge of her bed softly stroking her cheek until I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"So the loin falls in love with the lamb," it said, with a hint of amusement in its voice.

No. He saw that I was drawn to her. She could be in danger. So I swept past Persona and left.

"No. I just want to be the one who kills the ESP. And she is going to help me." I said, smoothly, as I walked out. Yeah.

That was it.

She would be a tool.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! This is chapter 3. Iv been kinda experimenting with how I want the plot to go so send me a message if you have any ideas! I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF ITS CHARATER! BUT I DID MAKE UP YUKI KAWASAKI SO SHE IS NOT A REAL CHARATER. Thanx so much. Please comment!

-izzy

…...

Chapter 3- Mikans P.O.V

I had a wonderful dream. I dreamed that two people came to save me and took me away from my prison.

It seemed so real.

And it was so wonderful.

I layed in my bed not opening my eyes, savoring every moment of my dream . If I opened my eyes I would have to face the truth that it was only just a dream and that I was still in hell. But this time when I opened my eyes is saw something odd. I saw my arm with tubes coming out of them. I could hear machines shuttering and breathing. It wasn't a dream.

I was really free.

"So your finally up, Mikan-chan?" asked a voice.

I turned my head quickly to see a blonde guy dressed in odd girly clothes of pink with frills everywhere….was this guy gay? Maybe a transvestite?

"How do you know my name?" I ask cautiously.

"I knew your mother and you are an exact replica of her. Except I have a sneaking feeling that you have your fathers smile. So really I could be mistaken, but I don't believe I am," he said with a smile.

"Yes, my name is Mikan. Whats your name?" I asked. He seemed completely harmless, so I figured why not.

The man pouted. "You don't remember me? I'm feeling quite rejected. And now I own Yuki-sama 20$," he said sulking into the corner.

"I-I didn't mean to. Sorry!" I said. Now I had made him angry and he was going to hit me. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow to come but nothing happened.

"Narumi you idoit. I told you not to come in here without me. She probably hates men considering how awful the ESP treated her. I'm sorry sweetheart, he is just a idoit. We were the ones who saved you last night. I'm Yuki Kawasaki and he's Narumi Anju. Its nice to see you awake!" a beautiful crimson haired and green eyed Yuki-sama said with a smile.

I just stared at them blankly.

"I don't have a home. Where will I go when I'm better?" I asked.

"Well currently your at Alice Academy. It is a prestigious academy for all the children with alices that go beyond there childhood. You can stay here if you would like," filled in Narumi-sensei.

'Its not like there is anybody waiting for you outside, Mikan,' I thought to myself.

"Okay," I said quietly.

Little did I know that this was just the beginning. That I would be sucked into a life I never knew could have so much love, hate, pain, happiness, and joy.

…...

Natsume's P.O.V

Damn Persona.

Damn this school.

Damn my missions

And damn Mikan Yukihara for her refusal to leave my thoughts.

I sat there in Jin-Jins class as pissed as ever. Ruka looked at me worriedly but knew that it was futile to try to even talk to me when I was this pissed.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"DAMN IT HORATU IF YOU HIT ME WITH THAT PIECE OF SHIT ONE MORE TIME IM GOING TO BURN IT INTO A CRISP," I screamed at her as she smacked me with it during lunch.

BAKA

I burnt that frickin gun to ashes before she could even blink. Horatu and I sent death glares at each other. And poor poor Ruka was caught up in the mix of us both.

"You owe me 270 rabbits," she said in her calm voice but with a black aura seeping out of her.

"Its not my fault. I warned you." I said icily.

She aimed her back up baka gun at me and we were about to rip each others throats out when Ruka intervened.

"You two need to stop fighting. Its just ridiculous. Lets just go to central town to calm down. Natsume you promises Youichi. Lets just forget about this and have fun." Ruka pleaded.

Lately, Hotaru and I have not been getting along. Its ripping Ruka up to see his best friend and the girl he likes fight. He even has a suspicion I like her, though he will never admit it. Its not at all true. We both hate each other. But I have been grouchie and she has been irritating so we fight and fight. I take one look at Rukas face and my scowl disappears.

"Meet me at the station at 3. Ill get Youichi," I say as I walk away.

…...

I skip the rest of the days classes. My head is a mess and it needs to be reorganized is I even want to consentrate on the smallest task on hand. But, damnit I cant even do that without that stupid girl popping into my head. What is she, freaking brain disease! Cause she wont leave a single thought I have.

"You like that little sleeping beauty, don't you?" Persona asks as he enters from my balcony door.

"Who said you could come in?" I snap.

"That's not what I asked, Neuro-Neko," he said.

"Why would I like her? Iv never even met her. And im not one to believe all that love at first site shit. I simply went ot see her and say she was having a bad dream so I comforted her. It's a bad habit from." I say scowling

"Habit? So you go around school stroking sleeping girls cheeks. Ill have to keep that in mind." he said chuckling.

"You know what I mean. Now get out." I say.

"Ah Natsume. If only you would know what that girl can do. But sadly enough I cant tell you. It's a secret. Well keep your phone on you, Neuro-Neko will be useful tonight," said Persona as he jumped off the ledge silently, leaving me time to think.

" 'If only I could know what that girl could do' huh? Well im going to find out, whether you tell me or I have to find the answer from the sourse itself," I said.

\

But really, in my heart, I wanted to get close to her. I just didn't realize it yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading! Leave comments and suggestions! I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF ITS CHARATERS. Enjoy 3

-izzy

…...

Chapter 4- Mikan's P.O.V

After nagging the nurses constantly and about 50 escape temps, Dr. Imai, who was taking care of me, either got so sick of me he let me go or I got well enough to be released. Narumi and Yuki picked me up and showed me to my glamorous special star dorm.

"Why am I being so spoiled? This is obviously one of the nicest dorms there is here," I asked.

"Your Alices are very rare and very powerful. Plus you have been through-" Narumi was cut off.

"Don't pity me. I know I haven't had a easy life but I'm alive and there are people that have worse situations then I had," I snap.

"Think about yourself for a second, Mikan. You had it awful. You were beaten and scolded. You don't know what a simple kind gesture is. You deserve this. So shut up and let us spoil you," Yuki said taking the sides of my face.

I didn't say anything, and I kept a blank expression on my face, afraid that she would release 14 years of pent up emotions with just 6 sentences. So I turned my head away and unlocked my room.

It was so beautiful. Black and gray striped wallpaper, a king size bed that had a smooth, satin, black bedspread on it. The carpet was black and plush and I wouldn't help but curl my toes into it. It had a comfortable and stylish black leather couch with a matching chair and the biggest TV I have ever seen. There was a separate kitchen with modern stainless steal appliances and it was equipped with everything I would ever need plus some other gadgets. But my favorite was the bathroom. It was black white gray and red tiles on the floor and wall with a huge double sink and a gigantic mirror. But the best was the gigantic bathtub and separate shower. The second I saw it I started myself a bubble bath with the fancy strawberry bubble bath Yuki-sama gave me.

I let all my troubles melt away. I cant really say that I was in my body. For once I felt like a regular teenager. Not just a freak with an Alice and a screwed up childhood. Mikan Yukihara was a happy bubbly girl. I had a mommy and daddy and a little brother. We lived in a house with a yard and had a dog and cat. That was always my dream. That was my ideal life. But then I always wake up to the broken reality that its not only a lie but something so tremendously impossible that its almost funny. So I sign and wrap a plush towel around me.

I get dressed in a silk tank top and shorts and braid my hair and fall into the bed that could easily hold 5. Then I fall into a sick twisted black abyss of my nightmares.

…...

Natsume's P.O.V

As much as I hate to admit it, I had a fun time in central town. Youichi smiled and was genuinely happy and considering his abandonment as a childhood it's a rare thing. Towards then end of our stay I bought everyone some ice cream from the shop a girl in our class, Anna, family owns. She has bright pink hair and a voice that is way to high pitched, but I will give her something. Her desserts are some of the best.

After our snack, Youichi fell asleep on my lap. Ruka, Hotaru and I (who was of course was carrying Youichi) headed back to the bus in content silence. When we got home we split ways and I tucked Youichi into his bed. I went back to my room and sat on my balcony for awhile, watching the sun set. Its hard to believe that there are such beautiful things in a world like this. A world where children have to fight in adults steeds. But at least those kids get to see some beautiful things like sunsets. Kids just like me.

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard the familiar ringing of my phone.

"What."

"Neuro-Neko, 11 pm, northern woods…." then the line went flat.

I sighed. Lets just get this over with.

…...

At the appointed time, headed towards the woods and sure enough I found Persona leaning against a tree.

"This time all we want you to do is spy. We need to see his reaction. Do nothing else." he said disappearing into the shadows.

Fine with me. The easier it is the sooner I got home. Which of course meant the sooner I could actually sleep.

So I went to the AAO's lab.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK HAPPENED TO HER. YOU THINK SHE ESCAPED. HOW THE HELL WOULD SHE ESCAPE WHEN SHE IS NEVER ABLE TO LEAVE HER FRICKIN ROOM. IF YOU DUMB ASSES DON'T FIND HER I WILL MAKE SURE THAT EVRYTHING YOU LOVE WILL DIE RIGHT BEFORE YOUR VERY EYES. YOU WANT THAT?" he screamed.

People like him really are sickening. They take everything away, just for there own enjoyment. Its people like him that fall the hardest though. And its people like him that give you the most enjoyment in killing.

I reported all I had seen and heard to Persona and he let me go. All those late night missions had worn me out an I was in some desperate need for some sleep. But as my head hit the pillow I heard the most heartbreaking terrifying blood chilling sound. It was a girl screaming. Begging for someone to kill her.

Before I knew it I was running towards the sound.

I flung the door open and saw a girl cowering in the corner. She was wrapped in a cocoon of blankets rocking back and forth. I couldn't see her face so I approached her slowly and kneeled down. When I saw her face I was shocked.

Mikan Yukihara looked back up at me.

…...

Mikan's

No….please don't hurt me.

I just want my mommy

I just want to go home

Why are you hurting me?

Just let me go so I can be free.

NO DON'T HURT MOMMY! PLEASE I PROMISE ILL BE GOOD! ILL NEVER DO ANYTHING BAD AGAIN! NO MOMMY WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING! NO MOMMY DON'T SAY GOODBYE! NO MOMMY! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"NOOOOO," I scream as I wake up from the terrifying nightmare of my mother being murdered before my childish eyes.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE IF YOUR GOING TO GURT ME JUST KILL ME. LET ME DIE AND GO BE WITH MOMMY. PLEASE!" I scream as tears pour from my goodbye and from underneath my eye patch. I curl up in my blanket and hide in the corner. I'm just like a child. I'm the child that was taken away from my by the ESP. the child that had to grow up to deal with the beatings she received and the death of her beloved mother. I'm just a child in a big girls body.

When I looked up next a was staring into two beautiful pools a crimson. I was taken aback for a second. I was staring into the eyes of a very beautiful boy. He looked at me with concern, but he was trying to mask it. And the next thing I did I couldn't explain. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck. He didn't even hesitate to hold me close.

The beautiful boy with the crimson eyes and shaggy black hair didn't say a word. He just held me in his strong arms until my tears stopped.

He sighed and carefully tried to pull himself from my arms. But I just held on tighter. He chuckled a little.

…...

Natsume's P.O.V

I held her softly taking in her scent as she cried. I told myself that I was only doing this because it had become a habit since my little sister, Aoi , was a crybaby who always had bad dreams. But it was different. She was different.

My stubborn ass will never admit it out loud. Never. Freaking. Ever.

I was exhausted, so slowly I _tried. _KEYWORD _tried _to get myself unwrapped from her iron grip. But the second she realized she clung closer. I chuckled and put her legs on different sides of my hips and carried her like an infant. She squealed, not expecting it as I carried her towards my room.

"What's your name?" she asked softly.

"Natsume's Hyuuga. Your name is Mikan Yukihara." I said

She pulled herself back so she was inches from my face.

"That's weird what are you doing? Stalking me?" she said with a small smile.

"Hn," I said.

"Hn? that's not a word. Is that yes or no?" she asked.

"Hn," I said plopping her on my bed and tucking her in.

As I was walking around the bed she sat up.

"Where are you going?" she asked getting a little flustered.

I didn't even bother answering as I got into bed.

"Thank you, Hyuuga-kun," she whispered.

"Natsume," I said.

"Yes that's your name. Do you want me to call you that," she asked.

"Hn," I said.

She laughed. "I like you Natsume. You'll be my first friend. Goodnight Natsume. Thank….you," and she was asleep.

I don't like her. I don't like her. Shes just an idoit girl….just…a….girl….

I kept telling myself until I fell asleep…..


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank everyone for there comments! Thanks so much! I would love to hear your opinion! Especially ivyotaku! She gave me a genius idea! and reminiscent by sight for her wonderful critique. BEFORE I FORGET I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF ITS FRICKIN CHARATERS.

-LOVE U ALLLLLL

IZZY

…...

Chapter 5- Mikan's P.O.V

When I woke up I was warm and comfortable. I never knew that if you wrapped up really tight in a blanket it felt like someone really toned is holding you….wait….I feel over and squeeze.

OH

MY

GOD

THAT

IS

THE

TONED

ASS

OF

A

MALE

I slowly open my good eye and see Natsume still asleep even after I grabbed his ass. So I slowly wriggle my way out of his arms. When I'm about half way he grabs me tighter and yanks me back up so he's spooning me. It takes me 15 minutes to get out of his grasp. I slip out of his door and go back to my dorm to take a shower.

I let the hot water of my shower wash away all the sleepiness I have left in me. How did I not even protest when he took me to his bed? He could of done something awful to me. But the thought of Natsume hurting me….well it kind of seemed….ridiculous….I trust him even if I don't really know him. If he was really a bad guy then why was he so gentle and kind. No. I was sure that Natsume was really a good person. He had a haunted vibe about him. There is more to him then meets the eye.

After my shower, I was changing in the bathroom. I was humming a lullaby and was completely distracted. The door opened and someone came in but I didn't hear it. The next thing I know the bathroom door flies open and Natsume burst in while I'm in my bra and underwear. He looks me up and down with a smirk on his face.

"When I didn't find you I thought that maybe you had wandered off but I see you were getting ready to stay in bed all day. I'm sorry Polka I'm not that type of guy," Natsume said not even bothering to tear his eyes from my body.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE OR SO HELP ME GOD! GO BALD NATSUME!" I say covering my body. He laughs as he run out, easily dodging all the items I threw at him. I get dressed in the academy uniform and walk out to see Natsume shirtless.

"Natsume! What are you doing….?" I was cut short.

"Polka turn your head! Now!" he said. I quickly did what he asked.

He sighed.

"Let go to class," he said. But I couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something.

…...

Natsume's P.O.V

I felt around the bed for the warm little girlie but I found emptiness. Damnit I didn't realize how much warm that little thing was. I got up and grabbed all my clothes and went to her room. Softly I opened the door, hoping I could poke some fun at her. I heard her humming in the bathroom and barged in. there she stood almost naked and damn she looked good. Polka dot underwear huh? She pushed me out so I went out to change, knowing I would most likely be done before her. I just had to get my shirt on and of course she walks out. I couldn't let her see me. I couldn't show her…yet at least. So I snapped and well, now I feel bad.

Lets hope she is in the same class as me because I didn't even consider a different possibility until I was right in front of the door.

"You stay out here until that weirdo Narumi comes..but don't talk to him..you might catch whatever disease he has.." I said to her.

She just looked up at me with those big brown eyes. Damn, those could be a lethal weapon. I looked at her and gave her a rare smile and walked into the classroom.

"Why are you so happy looking?" Ruka asked as I sat down.

"I slept well last night, and I haven't done that in a while," I said. It wasn't a lie. I haven't been sleeping well and I slept like a rock last night. It was just sort of leaving out a couple details.

The door opened up and in walked Narumi.

"Hello my darling students. I have good news. We have a new student. Mikan-Chan come in," he yelled.

Polka walked in looking all shy and venerable. Damn she looked so fragile that it made me want to carry her on my back so she wouldn't get broken. The boys looked at her with hungry eyes. I glared at them and they all cowered away. She wasn't mine but no one was going to have her.

"Hello I'm Mikan Yukihara its nice to meet you," she said with a smile.

"Well I hate to do this to such a fragile girl, but Natsume will be your partner," he said. She smiled brightly and skipped over to me. She didn't see Luna and Permy put there feet out. She fell on the ground face first. Her knees were bleeding and her nose was swollen. She was trying not to cry but a tear escaped. I got up and picked her up and left without saying anything.

"I just..want to be friends with everyone," she whispered.

"Polka…." I started to say.

"But I would rather just be friends with Natsume and have everyone else hate me," she said.

I didn't like her… just brotherly feelings….she was like a sister….I think I like her….

…...

Mikan's P.O.V

Natsume bandaged all my wounds up and we decided to skip class for the rest of the day. Natsu (which is what I call him now) took me to his favorite spot. It's a huge Sakura tree. He climbed up and pulled me up to so we could see everyone but they couldn't see us. And we talked. And talked. And talked. About this, that and everything in between.

"Hey Natsu, want to know a secret?" I asked looking in his crimson eyes.

"what's that?" he said.

"The ESP….he….he branded me Natsu," I whispered.

Natsume looked at me. His shock turned to rage. Then he put his mask back on.

"Show me," he said.

Slowly I lifted up my shirt and turned and sure enough all down my spine was the word

L

O

V

E

L

E

S

S

Along with all the other ugly scars and burns. He lightly touched my back. Then he kissed it lightly.

"He will never touch you again," he said.

I could tell that he was going to say something else when his phone rang. His face immediately fell, and he hung up. He looked at me sadly.

"I have to go Polka, ill be back late tonight, don't get in any trouble," he said as he jumped down and got me down.

"Wait Natsume, why do you call me Polka?" I asked.

He leaned in close. "Look at your underwear and you'll find out," he said as he bolted off.

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT." I screamed.

…...

Persona's P.O.V

Our infamous black cat was becoming closer to the cute little kitty cat. He had already practically claimed her. He didn't deserve happiness. He was an awful child. A murderer. If I couldn't be happy he couldn't be happy. That girl was just as awful as him. They both were going to pay for bringing each other happiness.

"Do you actually think he cares about you?" I asked her.

She looked up at me with a confused expression on her face.

"He is just playing your emotions. Your not the first girl he's been with and talked like this to. He doesn't even like you. Its all just pity," I said.

"NO! I trust Natsu. He wouldn't do that to me. He's a good person. Not an playboy.

"HAHAHAH tell me this! Why would he like a dumb ugly girl like you? Poor beaten and friendless. Plus your so naïve! You don't know anything! you've been sheltered. He'll play you so run little girl run!" he said with an evil laugh.

"no…..no….no," she said covering her ears. Tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"NOW RUN AWAY LITTLE GIRL!" I screamed at her as she ran.

I beat Natsume because people still love him when he's an awful person… ESP beat her because she was disobedient…

They connect through there pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I wanna thank u all for ur favs and comments. Please tell me what u think!

- izzy

…...

Chapter 6- Mikans P.O.V

I ran away from the odd man in black. It all had to be true. There is no way that he would like me.

I wasn't pretty

I wasn't smart

I wasn't whole

I wasn't funny

I wasn't interesting

I wasn't talented

And he was all that. All that and more.

So there I was. Running away from the truth. Letting it truly sink in.

'You idoit. Have you learned nothing from your years of captivity,' I thought to myself as salty drops poolesd in my eyes.

I longed for him, yet no longer could I run to him.

He'll just forget about you.

'But what if,' I argued

You are just a toy

'But…' I thought.

No one loves you.

No one could ever love someone like you…

YOUR

JUST

A

.

.

.

FREAK

…...

Natsume's P.O.V

I needed to hurry with this mission. I had to get back before she fell asleep. There was a couple things I had to tell her that couldn't wait. Plus, I was, -cough- worried -cough- about my apartment -cough- her -cough-. So I completed the mission with light injuries and a hoping heart. I would see her soon. The thought of her even made me smile.

Brotherly feelings…

I returned to Persona and for once I wasn't completely miserable.

"Oh, hello Black Cat. You seem in a hurry to go home. Have something to go back to? Or maybe SOMEONE," he said walking toward me.

"No, im just…." I was cut of by him slapping me.

"OH SILLY BOY, im sure you expect to see that cute little kitty cat warming your bed. Don't worry, I got rid of her. She was just a nusiance, right? RIGHT?" He creamed as he pushed me down and kicked me in the stomach repeatedly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER," I screamed. I would deal with the beating in silence. I would suffer alone. He could take anything away from her. All I needed was her to smile up at me and call me Natsu.

"I just told her that your feeling were completely and she was ugly and useless. that's all," he said with an evil smirk.

That was it. I punched him as hard as I could across the face.

"BURN IN HELL YOU BASTARD!" I screamed as I ran away to find her. Rain started pouring down.

" MIKAN!" I screamed.

"MIKAN PLEASE," I begged.

I slid down against the Sakura tree, holding my head in my hands.

'Mikan, please don't hate me because, baby, you're the only thing I need to survive.' I thought to myself.

that's when I realized it. I was totally, uncontrollable, irrelevantly, sickeningly, and madly in love with her.

…...

Mikans P.O.V

I ran and ran until finally I collapsed from exhaustion. I didn't care that it was raining, nothing else mattered. Everything good in my life was torn away from me. I had no one. I had nothing. So I let the rain soak me to the core hoping it could wash away all the pain.

'I'm so sleepy…' I thought.

"MIKAN," I heard a familiar voice yell. I picked my head up to see Natsume slid against the tree.

'Ignore him,' I told myself.

But then I saw a stream of water fall down his cheek. And it wasn't rain.

"Natsu," I said as my head fell to the ground and blackness overcame me

…...

Natsumes P.O.V

I heard a faint whisper that made my head snap up. And there she was. Soaking wet and unconscious.

"MIKA! MIKA! WAKE UP!" I screamed as I picked her up.

I carried her to my room and stripped off her wet clothes and put her in some of my dry ones. She was burning up.

She mumbled incoherently and I wrapped her up in blankets.

"Your going to be okay," I told her as I curled up next to her. She has to bed okay.

…...

Mikans P.O.V

Im so cold. Im cold and scared. My dreams keep me in a state of limbo, practically awake but unable to opne my eyes. I hear a soothing voice and I can feel a cold hand against my cheek. That is the only slther of peace I get in my in my haunted limbo.

I just want to wake up so I can try to get past what I thought I had with Natsu.

…...

Natsumes P.O.V

I saw her eyes flutter open. Her fever had went down significantly. She had been asleep for 2 whole days.

"Hey, your finally awake," I said with a small smile.

She turned her head to look at me and a sad expression flitted across her angelic face. She shut her eyes tightly holding back something.

"Mika is everything alright?" I asked.

"Go. Just leave me alone. I don't want your pity." she said.

I looked at her with wide eyes. What the hell is she talking about?

"I don't pity you," I said sternly.

"Liar! You-," she said before I cut her off.

I tore off my shirt, showing her the bruises and scars and burns Persona had given me.

"Why would I pity a girl who is just like me? Mika I have been through the same shit you have. I don't know what you were told, all I know is that you have to think Mika, what is the truth?" I said as I cupped her face.

She looked at me with stunned eyes. Then her eyes softened and she hugged me.

"Im so glad that I have a brother like you," she whispered in my ear kissing my cheek.

Oh god. Brother? …we have a looooooooooooong way to go.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and giving me favorites and comments! Tell me what you think!_

_DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF ITS CHARATERS!_

_-Izzy_

6 months later

Natsume's P.O.V

Well what can I say. Mikan is closer to me then any girlfriend ever could be. She is completely oblivious to my feeling for her. No longer am I rebellious and disobedient, im just a total and complete playboy. Hey, I had to have some way to release all my frustrations, and having the girl that never leaves my mind completely oblivious to my undying love for her is very frustrating. So the longest girlfriend I've had in the whole time I've know my cute little kitty cat is approximately one week.

"Natsu! Your such a playboy!" she whined as she dragged me away after catching me making out with a sophomore.

"You still didn't need to drag me away," I mutter.

"Well Hotaru-Chan said to go get you and tell you this, " 'Get your sorry moping ass over here and stop your vain attempts to deny your feeling and man up and tell her for gods sake. Plus, your coming to central town with Ruka, Youichi, Mikan and I. Meet us at 2 and if your late I will reveal ALL of your secrets.

-Hotaru'" Mikan read.

I pouted a little at the fact that she had read it without softening it a bit.

"Natsu, Im sorry Hotaru-Chan is so mean to you," she cried throwing her arms around my neck hugging me.

And that is why I pout in front of her.

Mikan had made friends with Ruka and Hotaru. In fact, they warmed up to her immediately, with her bubbly attitude and bright smile. Hotaru, in fact, is extremely protective of her and seems to want to 'protect' Mika from me. The irritating thing is. She. Wont. Leave. Mika. Alone. With. Me. Ridiculous right? The only time I get to be alone with her is at night.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me back to my dorm. I flopped down on my bed and buried my face in my pillow.

"Hmm what should I wear Natsu?" she asked, digging through her clothes, which were in MY closet.

"Red. You should wear red," I said.

"Red? Why red?" she asked me with a giggle as she poked her head out of the closet.

"Because you look prettiest in red. It suits you," I said looking her straight in the eye.

She smiled sweetly at me and went back in to change.

When she came out she was in a red tank top that had ribbon laced into the neckline and lace at the bottom and a dark mini skirt. Her hair was loose and curtained her shoulders, framing her delicate face. She was wearing the red pendant I had got her for her birthday a couple months before. Her angelic face looked at me softly, a small smile on her cherry lips. She was an angel. And whether she knew it or not. Whether she was right next to me or clear across the world. She would always be my angel.

"You look beautiful," I said to her.

She giggled and blushed slightly.

"Thank you my kind knight," she said, curtseying.

I got up knowing I would have to change and immediately took of my shirt.

She turned ruby red and swiftly walked out to the hall, leaving me smirking.

I changed and we walked hand in hand to pick up Youichi.

Its really odd that Youichi had warmed up to Mika, the kid practically hated everyone (like myself -_-)

"Onee-chan," he cried when he saw her.

"Hey You-Chan!" she said cheerfully, picking him up.

'She will make such a wonderful mother,' I thought to myself.

"Natsu, lets go!" Mikan said happily as she put Youichi down and took his and my hand.

We all walked to the rendezvous and met up with Ruka and Hotaru. All of us loaded on the bus, Mika next to me and Hotaru and Ruka across from us. We all sat in a comfortable silence until Youichi, who was sitting on my lap, asked a question.

"Onee-chan, have you ever kissed anyone?" he innocently asked.

Her face turned bright red. I snickered, Ruka blushed and Hotaru remained expressionless.

"I-I, well I didn't, I haven't really had a chance…well, no I haven't.." she admitted.

Then he looked up at me.

"I think you should kiss her," he simply said. I chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"I would but she wont let me," I said raising my eyebrows at her.

For the rest of the trip we laughed and poked fun at Mika.

Mikan's P.O.V

That was so HUMILIATING. I cant believe we had that conversation with a kid! I don't think I could get any more red! When the bus came to a stop, I huffed and stomped off. Before I could get far I felt a hand wrap around my waist. Natsu hugged me from behind.

"Sorry," he mumbled. I turned around and smiled, hugging him.

"Ill think about forgiving you in a couple of years," I teased as I took his hand and skipped toward Youichi, Ruka and Hotaru. We shopped all day, going from store to store. Every thing was just so wonderful.

"Hey, Mika, pick out something, ill buy you whatever you want," Natsu whispered in my ear.

"I want this," I said as I showed it to him. They were a set of promise rings. He gave me a curious look, but none the less got out his wallet and paid for them. I put the small one with the heart on my finger and took his hand and put one on his finger. I swear I could see a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Now you have to be my big brother forever," I said with a smile. He looked at me with this look, and I cant explain it. It was almost like he was in pain but he was happy at the same time. I put my hand on his cheek, worried that something was wrong.

"Natsu? Are you alright?" I asked.

He leaned into my hand, and put his hand over mine.

"Im just perfect, and I will be unless you start to hate me," he said.

"Oh Natsu! I could never hate you," I cried. He smiled and took my hand and we just stayed like that.

We then went to the a café with Youichi, since Hotaru had dragged Ruka to go look at supplies for her latest invention.

A pretty waitress with brunette hair came over to take our orders. She looked Natsu up and down with a seductive look. Natsu looked at her and gave her his signature smirk, I could see her heart swoon.

What was this feeling? I had a sudden hate for that girl. Was I….jealous? No, I couldn't be…could I? Natsu was my brother….. Right.

"Umm, can you take my order?" I asked, my irritation growing by the second.

The lady sent me a glare, I had interrupted her flirting with that hot guy. She huffed as she got her notepad out.

"What can I get for all of you?" she asked with a sneer.

"I will have they strawberry sundae. What do you want, You-Chan?" I asked

"Chocolate," he said simply.

"Natsu?" I asked.

"I don't need anything," Natsu said as he looked at me, barely holding back laughter.

The waitress huffed off and Natsu couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing! Its not funny!" I grumbled.

"Your jealous aren't you?" he asked as he wiped tears out of his eyes.

"Im not jealous!" I pout, crossing my arms.

"Polka, there is one thing iv learned after dating just about every girl in the high school division, and that is what a jealous girl looks like," he said. I huffed, refusing to talk or even look at him. How dare he accuse me of being jealous of some slutty waitress!

We finished our sundaes in silence and I picked up Youichi and cooed him and kissed his cheeks and made sure that ever ounce of my attention was You chi's. Hotaru and Ruka were waiting on the bench we promised to meet at and we headed home. Once again I sat by Natsu and he had a scowl etched onto his face.

The bus stopped and Natsu grabbed Youichi and got out of the bus still frowning. I ignored him heading up to his…never mind I guess for the first time in ill go to…my room. Every night since the first night I was here I have always slept in the same bed as him to avoid the whole nightmares and screaming thing. It was just troublesome to have to go to my room every morning and evening to change my clothes, so to save me the hassle I practically moved into Natsu's room.

But I guess I was a big girl. I could sleep on my own for one night.

I fell onto my bed, and it felt so off. But none the less I fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

Darkness

Falling

Nothingness

Pain

Loneliness

I woke up screaming and sweat drenching my face. I curled up in a ball. Where was Natsu to comfort me? He was gone. I looked down at my finger. My…brother? Was I starting to want to be more than siblings. I whimpered and curled up in my blanket, trying to organize my thoughts. that's when my door flew open.

A pissed looking Natsume marched in. I looked up sniffling.

"Stupid Polka! Why the hell did you sleep alone? Are you stupid?" he asked, obviously flustered. He held me in his arms until I calmed down and carried me back to his room. We where lying on his bed, my head on his abs. his fingers were playing with my hair. I was absent-mindedly reading a book.

"Hey Mika,"

"Yeah?"

"Lets kiss,"

I sat up and looked at him.

"What?"

"Well, you haven't kissed anyone and if you kiss just any guy your first kiss could completely suck. So just let me kiss you so it will be good for sure," he said.

I had to admit it, there was logic behind it. Before I could say no, my mind said what my hearts secret desire was.

"Okay,"

He sat up and cupped the side of my face.

He got closer

And closer

I stopped breathing and my eyes started to close.

Our noses where touching

And then the distance between us was nonexistent.

His lips softly pressed against mine.

Was every kiss like this? If so I swear I would be just like Natsume except have a new boyfriend everyday.

Our lips separated for only a second to breath before they were back on mine. His fingers laced through my hair.

This felt….right. Like we were two puzzle pieces that were made to be put together.

Once again our lips parted and Natsu backed away. He blinked like he was trying to focus. I smiled at him, blushing like crazy. Then I nestled myself under the covers and turned my back on him. He went to go turn the lights off and crawled into the bed putting his hand on my waist.

"Thank you. At least I can say my first kiss was wonderful," I shyly said.

Natsume's P.O.V

I had kissed countless girl and I NEVER knew it could feel like that.

It was perfect, her lips were soft and warm and tasted like strawberries. Her hair was like soft silk running through my fingers. I wondered if she enjoyed it like I did. She just turned away from me and got ready for bed. I sighed and turned the lights off. I got into bed and nestled myself down, draping my hand over her tiny waist.

"Thank you. At least I can say my first kiss was wonderful," she said to me.

that's when I lost it. I turned her back to me and kissed her greedily.

"Mika, not every kiss is like this. Im sure you could kiss every other man in the world and im the only one it will feel like this with. We were made to be together," I said.

She just nestled down against me.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Thanks for all your support and comments. If u have any suggestions feel free to tell me! I have twists coming in the story! So just wait!

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF ITS CAHRATERS!

-izzy

…...

Mikan's P.O.V

I woke in the strong arms of Natsume. It wasn't an unusual occurrence, I woke up like this practically ever day, but today it was different. His face was so beautiful, his shaggy black hair was tousled from sleeping, and his eyes were closed. He looked so serene and peaceful. I don't know how long I stared at him, when I heard his voice.

"I know I'm wonderfully handsome but there's no need to stare," he said as his crimson eyes flicked open and his signature smirk came onto his face.

"I-I wasn't staring!" I yelled at him as my face turned apple red.

"You so weren't examining my beauty? Ohhhh now that hurt my feeling, Polka," he said.

I just blushed. And turned my head away.

I could feel his eyes burning into my head. He reached out and pulled me closer to him. He buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"You're the most beautiful thing that has ever walked this earth," he murmured. I chuckled.

"Maybe I should be a model then," I said

"No,"

"Why not?'

"I don't want anyone else looking at you. Im going to be selfish and keep you all to myself," he said as he rubbed against my neck.

"Why me, Natsu? You could have any girl. Girls that are smarter, prettier and with more money. So why me?" I asked.

"Because to me you are the prettiest. Your caring and loving. The thought of losing you chokes me up. The sight of you brightens my day. Your very sent is intoxicating to me. Your smile-" I cut him off as I turned around and kissed him.

He was not at all insulted that I had interrupted him. In fact he was just as enthusiastic as I was.

He was no longer my brother. True we were close like siblings. True he would always be there for me like a brother. But I realized I couldn't be content with him as my brother. He was closer to me then any blood brother could be. I loved him in a way that I wouldn't love a brother. He was my boyfriend. MY beloved boyfriend.

I don't really know how long we laid there, and I wouldn't ever try to count the soft sweet kisses we shared.

"Natsu, we probably should get out of bed."

"Ug, does it involve moving?" he asked. He was quite comfortable with his head on my shoulder, hugging me tightly.

I don't really know where the question came from. It really just popped into my head.

"Hey, Natsu, what are going to do when you get out of the academy?"

He propped his head up on his hand and looked at me.

"I want to marry you," he said.

"Okay,"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah, ill marry you."

"Mika, do you love me?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"What kind of love?"

"I want to marry you. I want to be able to wake up in your arms. I want to grow old with you. I love you, romantically."

"I love you too. And there will only be one other girl I will ever love." he said smiling.

I was baffled. A little insulted to. I backed out of his arms, sitting up and crossing my legs. "Who will that be?"

"I don't know yet, but she'll call you mommy." he stated.

"That line is the oldest in the book." I said smiling.

"Its one of the best though." he said.

"That is true."

"Mikan, lets get married now. I don't want to wait until we are older. I know that you will only love me and I sure as hell will only love you. So lets just get married. Our age doesn't matter," he said.

I looked at him. I mean really looked at him. The look in his eyes, they were over flowing with love. And I knew that I couldn't love him more.

"Lets get married then." I said.

"We need to get rings and a dress first so ill give you 10 minutes to get ready. Were not going to tell anyone. No run baby, your time is ticking." he said.

I scrambled up and threw a tank top and shorts on. For the first time in a long time I curled my hair and did my make up. Right as I was admiring my work Natsu opened the door and dragged me out. We both ran at full speed to the bus station and it was just about to take off but we managed to hail it down.

We rode in silence both lost in separate trains of thought. I had just realized my feelings that day and I was getting married. And I didn't even second guess it. I knew that it would happen sooner or later, so why wait.

My life isn't the type that stays peaceful. Especially with an Alice like mine.

…...

We arrived at Central Town for the second time in two days. First we went to the jewelers.

"But Natsume we already have matching rings." I said.

"Don't argue with me. Your getting a diamond." he said.

I was very irritated with it at first, then I saw it. There was a small round diamond, with two other on each side. It was simple and not two gaudy.

Natsume followed my eyes and smiled, a very rare thing for him. He picked up that ring and the silver band that matches it and paid for it, without a blink of an eye.

Next he dragged me to a high class clothing store.

"Natsu, why are we here?" I asked my love. He didn't reply he just walked over to the consultant.

"I need you to find her a long white dress. Money is not an issue," he said to her. Then he planted a quick kiss on my lips and walked to the men's department.

"Shall we go?" the consultant asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah, lets go." I said.

…...

I don't know how many dresses I tried on until I found the one. It has spaghetti lace straps and the dress had white lace over every inch of it. Right under the chest it had a red ribbon with a diamond flower. It fit every curve of my body and flowed out mid-thigh. Never in my life did I feel as beautiful as I did that moment.

The consultant got me matching shoes and touched up my makeup. When I was finished I looked over to find a wide eyed and tuxedo clad Natsume staring at me. He looked so handsome.

"You look stunning," he said with a wide smile. I blushed and smiled back.

Hand in hand we ran to the church. We found in empty except for a shocked looking pastor staring at us. I was about to say something when Natsume beat me to it.

"We need a marriage license and you to marry us," he blurted.

The pastor looked at us for quite awhile, then a soft smile flitted to his face.

"Aren't you a little young to be married?" he asked.

"We might be young but I wont ever love any girl more then I will love this one. I need her for my very survival. She is more important to me than the air I breath. So please over look our age and let us get married." Natsume said.

"Never in all my 73 years have I ever seen a couple as young as you ask me to marry them. But also never in all my years have I ever seen a couple that looks at each other like you two do. I will marry you. Do you have everything?" Natsume smiled and nodded.

We filled out the marriage license, which we practically just had to sign our names on and the pastor lead us to the front of the church. He read through all the vows as I gripped my boyfriends hand for dear life.

"Mikan Yukihara, do you take this man to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse as long as you both shall live?" the pastor asked. I looked at Natsume. Yes, I would love him for eternity. I smile at him.

"I do," I said on the verge of tears. Natsume put the ring on my left finger.

"Natsume Hyuuga, do you take this women to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?" the pastor asked. Natsume looked at me with a loving smile.

"I do." he said as he wiped away the tears that had slipped down my cheeks.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the pastor said with a smile.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed Natsume. My husband.

…...

Natsume's P.O.V

Within an afternoon Mikan went from my love who was completely oblivious to my feelings to my love who was now my wife.

She was my wife! It was so hard to believe that she would always be mine. There was absolutely no way she could leave me now, even if she wanted to. She had this look in her eyes, a sparkle, she knew she was loved. And she loved me back. After the ceremony we walked hand in hand down the street. Big smiles on both of our faces. We didn't care about anything else. We had each other, why the hell would we need anything else.

We got back home and, being the traditional man I was, I picked up my love princess style and carried her into our room. Yes, now it was OUR room. I flopped her on the bed and kissed her lightly.

"Im getting this damn suit off. Its irritating as hell." I said as I started to take off my tie. Of course, I only manage to get it into a tight knot.

"Mika, can you get this damn thing off me. Its going to choke me to death and, we wouldn't want that," I said laughing.

She got up like a good little wife and came an undid my tie. I looked down at her lovingly then I stripped down to my underwear.

"Ah now I can sleep in my underwear without worry," I said chuckling slightly.

"Yes, love, you can but you also have to help me undo all the buttons of my dress." she said giggling.

10 minutes later-

"Damn Mikan did you pick that dress just to kill my fingers. There so frickin tiny and there's so many of the damn things." I said as I sat down on the bed.

She just giggled as she shimmied out of her dress as skipped over to her closet. She dressed in shorts and a tank top and shut off the lights and jumped onto the bed. She took my face in her hands and kissed me sweetly.

"Good night my sweet husband," she whispered in my ear, settling down on my shoulder.

"Good night my sweet darling wife," I whispered to her. Yeah she had softened me that much.

And one day I would marry her outside these wall. We would have a house and kids and pets all outside this suffocating prison.

I would take her away to a castle, where she would be my queen. I settled down, wrapping my arms around her, and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

…...

Normal P.O.V

But while Mikan and Natsume enjoyed a peaceful sleep, side by side, someone else was lurking in the shadows.

"Iv finally found you, Mikan, and don't expect me to let you enjoy your happiness," said an evil voice.

Natsume and Mikan were in for trouble. They would have there love tested. But the question is, will they stay together when they are torn apart?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I want to thank you all for your comments and suggestions! Here is my lastest update! And for those who are wondering when the true action will start, its coming up soon.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF ITS CHARATERS.

…...

Mikans P.O.V

I had the weirdest dream as I slept in my new husbands arms. I was holding a small child, he was obviously Natsume and I's, and he was crying. No matter what I did I couldn't get him to stop crying. No one was there to help me. And seeing that small baby cry made me start to cry. I cradled the baby and whispered comforting things into its ears as my years silently fell.

When I woke up I had a weird sense of fortelling. Of course I wouldn't get pregnant, I mean im far to young! I wasn't that stupid. Natsu wasn't either. There is no way my dream was trying to tell me something, I mean I was just being paranoid.

I carefully withdrew myself from Natsume's arms. I could see him groping for me, well fro the warmth I provide. Giggling, put a pillow within his reach and he grabbed it and held onto it like it was me. I kissed his forehead and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. But I didn't make it there. I felt a hard object hit the back of my head and a hand cover my mouth so I couldn't scream. Then blackness enveloped me and I fell into the arms of a stranger.

…...

Natsumes P.O.V

I woke up with a scowl on my face. I could tell what I wasn't holding my Polka, she was much much warmer than this. I pop my eyes open and look down to find one of my black pillow cases pillows tightly held in my arms.

"Oi, Polka, where are you?" I ask as I sit up and rub my head. I don't hear an answer. Sighing, I get up and check the bathroom, but I don't find her there.

'Must be getting something out of her room,' I think to myself as I pull on a pair of pajama pants and head towards her dorm.

"Mika, where are you?" I ask as I peek in. I hear no response. So I walk in and check all throughout her empty apartment. She isn't anywhere.

'She would never leave without a note, wait, maybe she left me a text message,' I think to myself. I jog back to my room and get my black flip phone off my nightstand. Besides calls from my crazy fan girls, theres not a single message. Now im starting to get worried. Mikan doesn't really go anywhere without me, but if she does she makes sure that I know where she is. Not once would I ever think I would have to call this number, but I end up calling Hotaru.

"What do you want?" she said coldly

"Have you seen Mika?" I ask.

"No, she said she was going to be with you all weekend. Don't you dare tell me you lost her." she said her voice sinister.

"She is probably just getting some breakfast, so I'll check there and call if shes not there." I say to her. I can hear the bit of panic in my voice.

"Im in the cafeteria right now and I have been for the last 10 minutes. Shes not here Natsume. Where the hell is she?" Hotaru says very angerly.

"I don't know! I woke up and she wasn't there. She didn't leave me any note or text telling me where she is. Im sure she will show up. Ill call you." I say, hanging up.

I run back to the apartment. I don't see her pajamas that she carelessly leaves on the floor every morning. I don't smell her strawberry perfume. There is absolutely no sign that she has even been there. Dread knots my stomach. Something is terribly wrong. This is not like Mikan to do this. Silently, I sit down on my bed and hold my face in my hands. When I look up I see a note on my pillow. Relieved, snatch it up quickly.

'How stupid of me! I didn't even see that.' I think to myself.

I look at the note and it says:

**Dear Natsume,**

**Congradulations, on your new marriage and I do wish you the best! But your sweet darling little wife is not allowed to even date yet, she is much to young. She was quite a bad little girl to escape from me, I mean she was never meant to see the light of day. I was hoping that she would rot in that cell of hers, just like she deserves. don't expect to ever see her again, ill make sure to up my beating to nearly half to death. Within 3 months im sure she will break down and do what I ask. Then I will be given the pleasure of killing her. So I believe you should move on. And if this is any comfort to you, she does love you. One day you'll see her in hell. **

**Sincerely, with best of wishes,**

**The Elementery School Princable. **

I drop the note, shaking my head back and forth.

'No, this cant be happening. He couldn't have taken her away…there was no way he could sneek in. she would scream to loud. I would have waken up. NO THERE IS NO WAY SHE IS GONE.' I mentally scream.

But regardless I take out my phone and call Hotaru. Before she can even say hello I interupt her.

"There was a note on my bed. It says that they took Mikan and there going to kill her. The ESP said it was only a matter of months before she broke down and he got what he wants then he can kill her. We have to save her. I cant…I cant live without her.." I say to her, my voice cracking.

The line is silent. I can hear her holding back tears.

"Im going to round up all of our friends in your room and where going to talk this over. Don't leave. Get ready." she commanded me, then she hung up the phone.

I threw on a black shirt and black faded jeans with rips in them, then choked up when I realized this was Mikans favorite outfit. She had been my wife for 14 hours. Only 14 hours. I sure as hell wouldn't let them harm my baby.

We were going to get the happy ending we both deserved.

…...

Mikans P.O.V

My head hurt. My body ached. My eyes flicked open, wait, my bad eye didn't have its eye patch over it for once. Where was I? then I looked to the side and my breath caught in my throat. That room. The room I was so accustomed to. The room I spent 13 years of my life in. was it… all a dream? Was it some fantasy to block out the crueltiest of reality? Then I look up at my hands and sobs choke my throat. I see my wedding ring innocently sparkling. I see my promise ring sitting nicely on my finger. that's when the tears spill over.

I don't know if I was crying because I was back here. Or if I was crying because I was so relieved that it was true and that I wasn't crazy. All I knew is that tears where freely flowing down my cheeks.

"You stupid bitch, stop crying. Your such a useless slut. You know I missed beating the shit out of you. It was a free way of anger management. But after all iv done for you, keeping you clothed, fed and housed, you choose to run away from me. Arent you just an ungrateful little prick," the ESP says, his anger increasing with every word.

As he kicked and hit me, I realized that it was odd that I had completely forgotten what pain felt like. My resolution to never take out those Alice stones was even stonger. I had a reason to fight and try to escape. Finally, I had something to give me reason, not only for living, but for everything I did. It didn't matter if they killed me, because I knew that my friends, no, my family was safe.

Darkness was overtaking me. The pain made it hardf to breath. I could feel my muscles crying out and blood escaping from its proper place inside my veins.

"I will make your life hell. If you thought it was bad before you have it coming. So sleep tight, sweetheart, ill be waking you up to work in 4 hours," the ESP sneered shutting the light off and slamming the door.

"Natsume. Please don't come after me. I don't want you to get hurt. I love you," I whispered into the air, hoping that maybe the wind would carry my message to my loves ears. Then I shut my eyes and fell asleep in the dark room on the cold ground.

…...

Natsume's P.O.V

All of my classmates started pouring into my room. Ruka and Hotaru where first. I could tell Hotaru had been crying and Ruka had a very worried expression. Then Yuu and Sumire and Koko came in, followed my Nonoko and Anna. Youichi, wandered to my room, just out of random, but serves as a distraction for me for a bit. I held him firmly in my arms so I wouldn't pace. I used Mikans phone, which was left on her nightstand, to contact all her senpais in the middle and high school division. Within 15 minutes they were all there. Tsubasa, Misaki, and Tono all ran in there the second they got the call. And after debate, we decided to call Narumi-sensei.

Everyone was here. I put Youichi down and picked my head up. I had to tell them.

"Shes gone," I say.

"What? What are you talking about Natsume? Whos gone? Where did they go? And Where is Mikan?" asked Tsubasa. I look up at Koko who is deathly pale.

"Mikan. He took her. The ESP took her away from me. I don't know where he took her but all I know is that Im getting her back," I say, my voice cracking halfway through.

They all look at me with shocked expressions. They didn't want to believe that sweet cheery Mikan was gone.

"We have to go to the Middle School Principle. NOW," narumi says sternly as he grabs my arm and drags me out.

"Let me go! You cant stop me from going to find her!" I yell at him.

"I'm not you idoit. He will help us. Mikan is related to him, she just doesn't know it. Now come on we don't have time." narumi yells as he motions for everyone to follow.

Time to go see the Middle School Principle.

…...

Mikans P.O.V

The ESP was true to his word. In 4 hours he came back and set me up to clean everything. No longer was I trapped in my room, I had freedom to go into all the rooms, but I had to clean them or he would make sure I licked up every speck of dirt up. My body ached everywhere, making it so hard to work, but I preserved through. When he came back every room was spotless.

"You would have made such a wonderful housewife," he mocked.

I grind my teeth. Just shut up and do what he says. Avoid getting hit. And most of all, never talk about my mother in front of him. Those are the rules when it comes to surviving here. Even if you know regardless that you are going to be killed.

At this time, I allow myself to think of everyone back home. I wonder if they've noticed im gone. I wonder what they will do. I wonder if they will just move on or if they will try to find me.

Most of all I wonder what Natsume is doing right now.

…...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! This chapter I think im going to experiment with the P.O.V's. if you like it tell me so I can incorporate it into the story before my original plan becomes permanent and I don't do it until the ending. Thanks for your comments and follows! Message me if u have any suggestions or questions! Love you all and thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF ITS CHARATERS**

**-izzy**

…**...**

Natsume's P.O.V

There was an eerie silence as our group walked to the Middle School Principle's office. What was there to say, really? Mikan was gone. There was a chance that she would be dead before we could find her. And I knew, for all of us, our hearts were breaking into pieces with every step we took.

Before we knew it, we were standing at a two giant double doors. Narumi knocked lightly on the door an waited to be welcomed in.

"Come in," we heard a voice say from behind the door.

Narumi opened the door and held it as we all shuffled inside the spacious room.

The principle looked up with a curious expression on his face. He knew that something was up. These kids, the so say problem children **(that is besides Yuu ****J), **and for sure the most trouble some teacher, tried to AVOID the principles office as much as possible. He put down his pin and folded his hands.

"Is there something I can do for all of you?" he asked.

Before Narumi could say anything, I cut him off.

"The ESP took Mikan away and gave her to the AAO," I said.

The principles eyes widened. His usual poker face vanished. In his eyes there was shock, then the shock turned into anger, then the anger turned in hatred.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked in his controlled voice.

"Of course I'm sure. He left me a note," my voice cracked as I gave a glance to Koko, who gave me a watery smile. "He wished me well, too. He said that he hoped I could find happiness after she was dead," I spat.

I could see the fire burning in the principles eyes.

"How dare he take my niece," he whispered to himself.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ruka.

"There is no WE in this. You guys need to let the adults take care of this. The Anti-Alice Organization has no respect for the life of anyone. They will kill you. Now please listen to me and don't bring any attention to yourself," he said sternly.

If I weren't so heartbroken I would laugh. He knew just as well as I did that we weren't going to stop. Not for anything. We wouldn't stop until Mikan was back here and the ESP was dead. They can lock me up and call me crazy, but I wont ever stop fighting.

…**...**

Mikan's P.O.V

I was sitting in my room, on the verge of sleep, when men in black suits barged into my room. There were three of them total, all identical looking, leaving me to believe that a doppelganger was the cause of it. Two of them roughly grabbed my arms. They didn't even give me an explanation as they dragged me out of the building, through a door, and into a large garage. There one of them popped the trunk, while the others duct taped my feet and hands. I started to scream and not only did one of them slap me, but then he duct taped my mouth and they threw me into the dark trunk without a word.

I was so scared. It was dark and I could feel the car driving quickly. Every time the car turned sharply, I slammed into the wall. There was a bump on the back of my head and a small cut on my forehead from an unknown object that I had bumped my head on. Throughout the whole trip, I just prayed. I prayed that they wouldn't burn me to death or drown me. I prayed really, that they wouldn't kill me right off the bat. I at least wanted to have a fighting chance to form a plan and have an escape tempt.

So there in the darkness I lay, helpless, scared, and just wondering when the car will stop so I can face my unknown fate. Not very much time passed when my wish came true. The car stopped, suddenly, and very jerkily and I heard a door slam. Never mind, I take it back. Ill just stay in the trunk I don't want to have to face him. I don't want to face the Elementary School Principle.

Because I know that its different this time.

I know that he will kill me.

I just….know.

…**...**

The trunk popped open and I saw 2 of the men in black suits. Once again they roughly grabbed me and hauled me out of the trunk and dropped me on the ground in a pile.

"I'm doing this because I'm a good person. I will let you see the outside, and a beautiful thing at that, before I take you to your resting place. So enjoy this." he said. The two men picked me up and held my arms tightly as I surveyed the scene around me. It was so beautiful. It was the sun setting over the ocean in a beautiful display of light. There was every color you could ever imagine mixed together yet flowing harmoniously. Tears slipped down my cheek as I surveyed it quietly. I turned my head to look at the monster, and then I saw it. He didn't take me here for me. He took me here for himself, because I reminded him of someone.

"I remind you of my mother, don't I?" I asked him.

He nodded his head, I look of disgust on his face.

"But you act just like your father. Happy-go-lucky all the time. I loved your mother more then he could ever think of loving her. You, you were some post to be my child. But just look at you, your just a piece of garbage," he spat at me.

Now I understood. He didn't hate me because of the stones that my mother put in him.

He hated me because I wasn't his.

Because what he wanted most was out of his reach.

Though he was a monster, he was also just a bitter man.

…**...**

Hotaru's P.O.V

I don't know what to do. Im a level headed girl, I like things to go like I plan. EXACTLY like I plan. No suprises.

When I met Mikan when she first came here, she was a surprise, and at first, I hated her for it. Natsume, Ruka and I were perfectly happy before she came. We didn't need her. But then I saw something different in Natsume's eyes. He became happier. His burden became lighter. And in general, his whole life started revolving around making her smile.

Naturally I thought of her as a slut. I thought she was playing him for a fool. But then I got to know her. She was sweet but she carried a burden on her shoulders. Her eyes, though naturally innocent, were haunted. And without me knowing, I wanted to protect her from everything that had hurt her before. As I got closer to her, I figured out we were made to be friends. She was my opposite, yet we clicked.

I became her mother. She hugged me when she saw me. She kissed my cheek to show affection. I made sure she was always happy. I even protected her from Natsume. She didn't understand that, being the idoit she was, but she was just grateful I was her friend. And I was mean to her a lot, I called her names and hit her, but she knew. She knew that I loved her. She knew that she was my sister and she always would be.

I cant believe it. I cant believe that there is a chance that I will never see her again. It strikes panic into every ounce of my being. But as I look at Natsume I know that im not feeling even an ounce of pain compared to what he is. There is almost a savage look in his eyes. He will do anything, ANYTHING to get her back. And as I scan the faces of our friends, I know that we are all willing to help. We all owe for something.

And were getting her back.

…**...**

We all head back to Natsume's room. Narumi heads off with the Middle School Principle, but by the look in his eyes, I know he will inform us of there plans. We all find a seat in his room, whether in a chair, on the couch or in each others arms. We need each other company as comfort. For sure we will all be staying here tonight.

But tomorrow we will wipe up our tears and start planning. Cause we will give up

When

Hell

Freezes

Over.

…**...**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the end! Please enjoy and thank you for reading!**

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

* * *

**Mikan's P.O.V**

The pain is awful. Its endless and leaves me screaming in agony. Every kind of torture you can think of has been mercilessly inflicted on me. Iv been burned, frozen, cut, slashed, beaten and starved. I would cry, but my tears ran out at slashed. I would scream but I lost my voice when I was frozen. I just want it to end.

So here I am, three days into my torture. Still laying on that metal platform with metal bands around my wrists and arms and waist and knees and legs. Also a special band around my eyes, making it impossible to see it coming. Im just so tired. I just want to go home.

"Take these stones out and I will make it all disappear, I promise. You can be with your mother and father. A big, happy, murdered family can finally rest in peace," The ESP said in a monstrous voice.

I shook my head no the best I could.

He snarled at me and slapped me. He was about to threaten me when all the alarms in the building went off.

"SIR, SOME PEOPLE HAVE BROKEN IN. IT'S A MALE AND A FEMALE." a man on the overcome yelled.

Then I heard the door being thrown open and someone getting punched in the face. Then I felt all my restraints some off as I fell in a heap on the floor.

I looked up and saw a man and a women fighting guards, which were streaming in through the doors. The ESP was running towards the women with a knife, when, somewhere inside of me, I found strength and I ran in front of her. The ESP looked at me with a odd look. He looked down at the knife jammed into my stomach, then a wicked grin spread across his face. The women turned and looked at me as I fell to my knees.

"MIKAN!" was all I heard her scream before the world turned black.

* * *

**Natsume's P.O.V**

I felt a sudden twist in my stomach. Something bad was happening to Mikan.

'Don't worry, honey, where coming to save you," I whispered to the moon. We barely had a plan. Narumi absolutely wouldn't tell us anything. He said not to worry about it and she would be back in no time at all. How could he say that. Was he stuck in some sick fake reality of hope that he WOULDN'T kill her? We have to save her but we don't have enough information to for a plan. that's when I heard the door fling open and a very out of breath Koko barged in.

"They…got…her….but she…got…hurt really bad," he panted.

"How do you know?" I ask urgently.

"Read…a teachers…mind."

She was back. There was no way that she was going to die on me. It didn't matter how bad her injuries. She WOULD NOT leave me. I ran out of the room.

"TELL RUKA AND HOTARU!" I yell over my shoulder, not slowing down my pace.

I ran to the, all-to-familiar hospital on the grounds and didn't stop running until I hit the front desk.

"Where is Mikan Yukihara?" I asked as I tried to catch my breath.

"Oh, she is under going some very serious surgery right now. You can wait in private room 342 though," the receptionist said to him. I slowly walked to the room and sat down. There was a women and a man in there and they both looked up when they saw me.

"Who are you?" I asked them.

"I'm Mikan's mother, Yuka. This is my partner, Shiki. Who are you?" she asked, wiping her eyes of her tears.

Mikan's mother was supposedly dead. But as I examined her I knew that the resemblance was to exact to be a lie.

"I'm her husband, Natsume Hyuuga. Please to meet you," I said as I held out my hand.

They both looked at me. They didn't believe me. I flashed them my wedding ring. Yuka started to giggle, as she looked at Shiki.

"Oh, my little girl found a partner at even a younger age then me," she said as the look in her eyes became distant.

"No, we aren't partners. We are actually married. I have the certificate. We even went to a church," I said.

Her eyes grew wide.

"Your actually got married? The principle let you? I cant believe Narumi let this happen!" she said.

"We didn't tell anybody of course. No one knows except Mikan and I and now you and Shiki. Don't tell anyone. We will tell them….in a few years." I said to her.

She giggled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you son-in-law, your mother and I knew you two would click from the second you were born," she said. I smiled at her.

"NATSUME WHERE IS MIKAN?" yelled a very flustered Hotaru as she flung the door open.

"She is in surgery right now," I said.

Hotaru sat down in a chair and just sobbed. Ruka ran in looked at me and I nodded. Then he held Hotaru in his arms. Koko came in last, armed with a teddy bear bigger then himself.

"What in the world do you have, Koko?" Ruka asks.

"Well, I saw it, and I knew she would like it, so I took it and ran," he said. Oh god, this kid was a piece of work. Koko sat down and we all just waited.

An hour has passed.

Then two

Then three

Then four.

Yuka and Shiki fell asleep after 3 hours and Hotaru and Ruka at 2 hours. Koko fell asleep practically 10 minutes after sitting down. I was still awake, praying that she would be alright.

"Mikan Yukihara?" a doctor whispered.

I put my head up and silently walked to where he was. I needed to be alone with Mikan before I woke everyone up to go see her. The doctor led me to her room. The sight of her made a tear fall down my cheek. She had tubes coming out of her from everywhere. Her small body was so thin. She had obviously been beaten. I went over to her and kissed her lightly and took her hand.

"Please, Mikan, you have to be alright. I cant live by myself and im sure as hell to young to be a widower. My life without, well, it isn't worth living. I cant do anything unless you're here with me. Im begging you, please, please, please just get better," I said. Then I put head down and let the tears I was holding back for all those day to fall freely.

Then I felt a warm tiny hand on my head. It softly stroked my hair.

"Don't cry Natsu, you're going to make me cry," said Mikan. I looked up at her. Her bright hazel eyes were locked on me, and I could see worry in them. She had a small smile on her lips. She was so beautiful.

"Mika…I love you, so please, for the sake of my sanity, never get kidnapped again," I said as I carefully hugged her.

"I love you too Natsume, but I need you to promise me something. You have to swear you will do it before I tell you," she said seriously as she held my face.

"I'll do whatever you want," I say.

"If-if I don't make it, you have to promise me that you will live on. For the both of us," she said.

"Mika you're going to live so don't worry about that," I say to her.

"Promise me, Natsu," she said.

I paused for a while as I looked into her eyes. "I promise," I say.

She smiles at me with a beautiful, yet sad smile. Then she pulls me down for a light kiss.

"Can you go get my mother and everyone else?" she asks with a smile.

"Sure, honey, ill be back in a minute, I love you!" I say, smiling at her.

"I love you more," she calls.

I run to go get everyone and I lead them to her room. But instead of a happy girl waiting for us with a smile, I see the doctors putting a white sheet over her.

Mikan Sakura Yukihara Hyuuga died on April 18, at approximately 7:22 am, only four days after her wedding, which was on the 14.

Her last words: I love you.

* * *

**Four years later.**

"Class, in memory of Mikan, I want you all to write a letter to Mikan. I wont read it, and where going to take them all to her," said Narumi to his class.

'Wow, its hard to believe its been 4 years,' he thought to himself.

The class all looked at him with sorrowful eyes at the mention of there beloved friend.

"Would she want you to be unhappy?" Narumi asked them. They shook there heads and started writing.

**Hotaru's letter:**

Dear Mikan,

Its been four years and not a day goes by when I don't think about you. I miss you hugging me and irritating me. I miss hitting you with the Baka gun and trying out my inventions on you. I miss you smiling. I miss you. I know I never told you this out loud. Im not really good with words, but I love you mikan. You came into my life and made me happy.

You wont ever be forgotten.

I want to leave you these 10 rabbits. I know you cant buy anything since your dead, but maybe they have a Howalon is heaven. Lets just hope they don't have raised prices, because this is all your getting out of me.

I promise im taking care of Natsume. He gets really depressed sometimes. **I **miss you more, but he claims he does. That cocky bastard cant beat me in anything, especially not when it comes to missing you.

Well, I should probably stop writing. I just have to more things to tell you. When we were back home and I said you were my 10th favorite person, I lied. You're my number 1 favorite person. And no matter if your living or your dead, you will always be my best friend.

Love,

Hotaru.

* * *

**Natsume's letter.**

Dear Mika,

I miss you. I miss you every second of every day. There isn't a moment im not thinking about you. I want to tell you this you devilish girl, if I hadn't made that promise to you, I would be dead. You knew you were going to die. You kept something from me. I should hate you for it, but I cant. I love you to much to hate you.

I don't sleep anymore. Ever since you died I have found it impossible to sleep. Even when im holding your pillow. It still smells like you, you know.

Hotaru and Ruka are taking good care of me. Youichi still visits me to make sure im doing well. We all miss you and would do anything to get you back. Sometimes, I think you are back. I dream that you come back to me only to find it mockery. Im kind of like the guy in your favorite book, _Jane Eyre, _actually the story is similar to ours in a few ways.

Well I want to take this letter to tell you this. Firstly, the ESP is dead. He was killed in a raid about 3 days after you left this earth. And secondly:

_**I love you and I always will. **_

With all the love I have in my heart,

Your husband, Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

**Narumi's P.O.V**

The kids all think we are going to Mikan's gravestone. What they don't know is the coffin, well its empty. Mikan is being kept alive by machines, because we don't have the heart to put her in a box and cover it in dirt. The girl deserves better. After 3.5 years of debate, I convince the Principle to let them in on the secret of Mikan's body. Its time to take them there.

I lead them all the building Hime-sama lives in. though she is very unpleased with the fact there are males in the building, she allows us entrance anyway. We walk through what appears to be a wall, but is really a secret passage way. The students are baffled. Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru know something is up. I lead them down a hallway to a steel door and unlock it with my key. Inside the room has bright red walls and plush carpet. There are no windows and the room is completely empty except for a glass case. Inside there lay Mikan. Since she was being kept alive, her body aged. Her hair went past her hips in beautiful ringlets. Her lips where rose red. Her eyes were shut. She had gotten taller, but you couldn't tell because she was laying down. She was dressed in a simple white dress and was holding a dozen roses.

"Hi, Mikan! I brought your friends here to visit you! We all really miss you," I said before choking up.

Natsume rushes over to the glass box and pounds on it. I notice he is not hitting the glass. He is hitting a shield almost around the glass. When he stops I notice Mikan has something in her hand. Is that an…Alice Stone?

I run over to it and hit it really hard. Mikan is Nullifying something out of her body, but she can only do it if she is using her Alice to protect herself because her body doesn't see it as a threat. I pound on the shield until I see the stone stop growing. Then I decide to be non-threatening and lift the glass up.

"Mikan, sweetie wake up. We got rid of the poison. Please Mikan please!" I beg.

* * *

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I hear a voice. Its so familiar. Iv been stuck in darkness for a long time, but I listen to it. It gets lighter and lighter until I manage to open my eyes. I see Narumi-sensei staring down at me and Natsume by him. Natsume grabs me into a death grip of a hug.

"Mikan, please don't tell me this is a dream, Please!" he says to me.

I just look into his eyes and kiss him. I dent want this to be a dream. I want it to be real.

I pinch him lightly, and he chuckles.

"Its not a dream," he says to me. I smile at him.

Then I feel another person hugging me. I look down to see Hotaru.

"Never do that again, you Baka!" she screams at me as she cries. I hug her back. I hug all my friends and we all start crying. I mean, it isn't every day that someone comes back from the dead after four years.

" I missed all of you guys," I say in a hoarse voice.

* * *

It was a shock to everyone to find out I was alive. We all had a big party though and there was so much food -drool-. Im having to catch up on everything that happened while I was gone. Apparently in four years they have made a whole bunch of cool stuff!

Natsume and I, well we are more in love than we ever knew possible. The fact that we were married got leaked though, so we did get yelled at, but we don't really care. I don't know what the future has to hold. Sometimes im scared to find out, but I know that I can do anything as long as I have my friends and my husband by my side.

I proved to the ESP that I would go from_** Loveless to Beloved**_ and I did.

Now its time for my happily ever after.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**

**-izzy**


End file.
